(A) Field of Invention
The invention relates to a double-layer drape, especially a double-layer drape having both inner and outer layers of shade curtains. The outward layer is a pervious-to-light curtain; and the inner layer includes a plurality of opaque curtains. The inner layer curtains are connected to the pervious-to-light curtain by up-and-down overlapping, in addition, the opaque curtains can be simultaneously folded upwards or hung over downwards through pulling operating cords by a user to achieve the indoor anti-dazzling or semi-opaque effects.
(B) Description of Prior Art
Window curtains in modem living houses mainly provide the functions of sunshade and privacy protection. FIG. 1 shows a prior art window curtain 10 (roman shade) which comprises an upper beam 11 and a window curtain cloth 12 to be connected the bottom of the upper beam 11. One end of the upper beam 11 has an operating cord brake component 13, which allows an operating cord 14 to be pierced through dropping at one side of the window curtain cloth 12 for a user to pull the cord. The window curtain cloth 12 has several equidistant horizontal shade cloths 15, which are sewed and connected to one another. Each sewed shade cloth 15 has two holes 16 for enabling the operating cord 14 to pierce through to the lowest hole 16 to be fixed, therefore, through pulling the operating cord 14 by a user, the window curtain cloth 12 can be folded upwards or hung over downwards.
Hence, the window curtain cloth 12 provides the anti-dazzling function while being dropped; on the contrary, the window curtain cloth 12 has to be folded upwards when it requires the room to be lit up by shining the light through in the room. The kind of traditional unchangeable way of drape is no more fit in with the modern life function and requirement.
In view of the foregoing drawback of conventional draper, the present Invention mainly aims at providing a double-layer drape, which including an upper beam and a window curtain to be connected with the upper beam. The window curtain is formed by two kinds of curtain cloths forming inner and outer layers. The outward layer is a pervious-to-light curtain; whereas the inner layer includes a plurality of opaque curtains. The inner layer curtains are connected to the pervious-to-light curtain by up-and-down overlapping, in addition, the opaque curtains can be simultaneously folded upwards or hung over downwards through pulling operating cords by a user to achieve the indoor anti-dazzling or semi-opaque effects. The window curtain provides two different window curtain effects at one time for meeting the requirements of modem life functions; thereby offering a variation in the fields of both operation and light control.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pervious-to-light curtain of the double-layer drape that can be pulled by a set of operating cord to enable the pervious-to-light curtain to be folded upwards or dropped downward to generate a completely well-lit effect in the room.
To enable a further understanding of the objective, structural features and function of the present invention, the detailed descriptions of the preferred embodiments are followed by the brief descriptions of the drawings below. However, it is to be understood that the disclosed embodiments are merely exemplary of the invention that may be embodied in various forms.